


It's a Hard Life

by Canisedocanis



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Demon!Dean, Dom!Cas, M/M, Priest!Cas, Sub!Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-26
Updated: 2013-11-26
Packaged: 2018-01-02 17:13:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1059440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Canisedocanis/pseuds/Canisedocanis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's hard being a Hunter-Priest, but Castiel wouldn't trade it for the world...thanks mostly to the presence of a particular demon in his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's a Hard Life

_The life of a hunter-priest is not a glamorous one,_ Father Castiel reflects as he finishes mass, bidding his parishioners farewell with a message of goodwill, _though it certainly has benefits._

A few members of his flock lag behind to chat, complimenting him on the delivery of the sermon, or the passages he selected. _Of course, a continuous supply of holy water is an obvious one._ He smiles warmly at old Mrs Ottermeier, a relentless baker, as she hands him a container full of decadent fudge brownies with a wink. A certain degree of respect is another. Then there are the less obvious ones, like a secure place to sleep and a constant income, something hunters alone don't get.

A young family approaches, he knows them well now, he had exorcised a demon from their daughter three months ago and they had attended church ever since, he greets them warmly. _And unlike hunters, I get to see the people I save move on to live better lives._ The little girl had been pale and withdrawn in the immediate aftermath of her ordeal, now, she steps forward, cheeks rosy and dimpled with a smile to accept his hand on her head and a short blessing.

He closes the heavy wooden doors of the church as the last member of his flock departs, but does not lock them, the church is a sanctuary for all who need it. A button fixed to the wall will alert him in the rectory if his attention is required.

The rest of the morning is his own now, and he quietly steps through his office into the small rectory attached to place the brownies on the table for later. It is simply furnished, as befitting a humble priest, but weapons and protection symbols are hidden on every surface, for those who know where to look.

He locks the door that leads to the church behind him, as a priest he may be above general suspicion, but there's some things he needs to keep private.

_Like this, for example,_ he smirks, stepping into the bedroom. A man is kneeling next to his bed, back straight and to the door, elbows propped on the mattress and hands clasped before him in an echo of prayer. He wears a simple pair of black sweatpants, but is bare chested and barefoot. The only other adornment is a soft leather collar that encircles his neck tightly, inscribed with Enochian symbols, Kamarajong seals and a dozen other marks designed to trap a demon and confine it to a vessel, rendering it powerless.

Castiel watches and smiles as he undresses, putting his collar aside, hanging his coat and folding his pants. He's assessing the demon's posture, noting the tension in his shoulders as he fights the urge to turn around. _Yes, this is definitely a benefit of his dual lifestyle, though not one people would readily imagine, and neither world accept._

He steps forward now, slowly, watches the tension in the demons shoulders ratchet tighter with every step closer he takes, the only noise in the room the soft _shuff_ of his bare feet on the carpet. He stops directly behind the demon and waits, knowing that the demon is desperate to turn to him, for the sound of his voice or a gentle touch. He's desperate and anxious for something, anything. But he knows better than to move, Cas taught him better than that.

When he's satisfied, he drops a hand gently onto his head, fingers sinking into the thick spiky hair. Tension drains from the demon immediately, shoulders sinking, a relieved sigh slipping from his lips like a whisper. Castiel runs his fingers through his short sandy-brown hair a few times, mussing it up and making the demon shiver.

He turns to sit on the bed at the demon's side, legs slightly spread. He smiles warmly at the demon, who watches him out of the corner of his eye. He hasn't been told to move yet.

"Very good, Dean. Come here."

A second later, faster than the eye can track, the demon is kneeling before him, between his parted knees, smiling pleasure at the praise. Cas reaches up to stroke his hair.

"How are you feeling after this morning?" he asks with genuine concern. He'd used the demon a little roughly earlier and had left him empty to recuperate. Normally he'd slide a plug or vibrator into the demon before leaving him kneeling in position by the bed while he was performing mass. Dean liked the vibrator best, because Cas would take the remote with him to the mass and fiddle with the settings, one hand tucked into his pocket, knowing it was driving the demon wild, it connected them even when they were apart. 

Dean turns his head to nuzzle Cas's palm affectionately, warmed by his concern.

"Better," Dean murmurs, "I heal quickly" he smirks playfully.

Cas grins in response, knowing the incidents Dean's referring to. He knows the demon heals quickly and doesn't need the reminder, but he's very grateful for the fact.

"Mrs Ottermeier brought us brownies again" Cas tells him, before he forgets. Dean's pressing kisses to his palm now, working his way towards his wrist. His eyebrows rise but he doesn't let himself be distracted from his task.

"Much better than Mrs Turner's beestings," he murmurs, closing his mouth over the pulse point on Cas's wrist and sucking hard.

" _Stop_ " Cas commands immediately, sharp as a thunderclap. The demon pulls back guiltily. He doesn't bother apologising, he is still a demon after all, he can't help but push the boundaries. And the 'no marks' rule is a big one.

Castiel pulls his hand away and pinches the bridge of his nose wearily. The downside to keeping a pet demon, of course, is that you must always be on your toes.

Dean shifted in place, voice sorrowful, "You're tense".

Cas glances down at the demon, one side of his mouth is tugged down in a frown, expression remorseful.

"Yes, I suppose I am" Castiel replied, then makes a quick decision and smiles down at the demon "I think you know how to help me relax though, don't you Dean?"

The demon catches on quickly, sliding forward on his knees, hands curling over the top of Cas's thighs, squeezing gently. His eyes roll momentarily black before flickering back to green. Castiel prefers them green, "Yes, I can help with that. I _want_ to help with that."

Castiel regards the demon, expression fond, ruffling his hair once more, before lying back and stretching out on the bed, interlacing his fingers behind his head. Eyes fluttering closed as the demon rapidly frees his swelling erection and smoothly sinks down onto it, taking it all into his hot, wet mouth with a single, practiced movement, tongue flicking lazily at sensitive spots.

"Take it slow," he orders, "I need to unwind".

The demon makes a noise of approval that vibrates through his cock and has his toes curling. Cheeky bastard.

The demon was much improved over his initial behaviour. A hunter had dragged him to a priest who had the knowledge to exorcise him, Father Castie. The body the hunter had dragged in was broken and bloody, but the demon was still fighting, spitting venom and vitriole. He had a bad attitude and a knack for creative insults. But after the hunter had left, Cas had changed his mind. Taken the redemption of Dean Winchester on as a personal project. 

_Everyone needs a hobby. Some people take up knitting._

It had been easier than he'd expected, oh, it had still been the hardest thing he'd ever done, but considering he'd initially thought it was impossible, they'd definitely made progress. In the end the solution had been simple. The demon craved affection in all forms, a kind word, a gentle touch. The demon soaked it up like a sponge and wanted more, was willing to take anything Cas wanted to give him. 

So here they were, a hunter-priest having his cock expertly and eagerly sucked by a house-broken demon. It was more than sex of course, there was the companionship too, Dean also enjoyed cooking, baking especially, reading books and watching TV. Apart from the occasional slip-up they were blissfully happy. Cas especially, he had someone to share his life with, and if that meant he got to pin Dean to every hard surface, horizontal or vertical, in his house, bury himself deep inside and ruthlessly fuck until he was on the brink of collapse then who was to say that was wrong.

Cas snakes a hand down to bury it in Dean's hair, a silent signal to pick up the pace. The demon responds eagerly, head bobbing faster, sucking harder, the pressure of his tongue firmer as it stroked and swirled along his length. The pleasure in his gut curls higher. Tighter.

_Yes, it is hard being a hunter-priest, but the advantages far outweigh the disadvantages in his opinion. He'd trade it all of course, just to keep his demon._ His hips jerk upwards and the demon moans, relaxing his jaw as Castiel takes over, both hands gripping his head as he thrusts upwards into that warm and willing mouth. _He'd do anything to keep Dean, to watch those green eyes sparkle, to see that little smirk when he is pleased, to bend him over and sink into him so deep he thinks he might lose myself there, in that tight heat that welcomes him so eagerly, takes all that he has to give, wants everything Cas wants to give him, wants Cas filling him. Craves it._

_It's perfect,_ he thinks, as his rhythm starts to stutter, gut tightening, thighs shaking as he reaches that edge and tips over it, spilling inside the demon's mouth. He swallows it all down, like the good boy he is, and picks up where he left off, sucking every last drop out of him, tongue sliding down his length as he makes a few last, jerky thrusts with his hips, before settling again, sated, warm and limp in the afterglow.

In a second, he'll slide back up onto the bed, dragging the demon with him. In ten minutes, he'll be ready for round two, rolling the demon onto his belly with a command not to make a sound and slam into him over and over until he has to bite his pillow to keep quiet. In three hours he'll get up and shower, Dean will make him something good for lunch and if Dean behaves he'll even get one of Mrs Ottermeiers brownies. In four hours he'll put his collar back on, plug Dean up in his spot next to the bed and head to afternoon mass.

_No, the life of a hunter-priest is not simple, but he wouldn't change it for the world._

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little something I felt like throwing together, something about demon!dean and priest!cas is so damn addictive.
> 
> If you would like to send me a prompt, I am open to continuing this ;)


End file.
